


you're gonna lose control

by torigates



Category: New Girl
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess finds Nick works best when he has a steady, guiding hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're gonna lose control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra/gifts).



Jess figured it out almost entirely by accident. 

The thing was, she was always good at being able to tell what kind of teaching style her students needed. Some kids needed her to cajole them into doing things. Others needed gentle encouragement. Some kids needed her to tell them to sit the fuck down and do their work. 

Without the profanity, obviously. 

Like--okay. She knew that Nick wasn’t one of her students. He wasn’t chronologically speaking a child, after all, and she wasn’t his teacher or his parent. She was his friend and his girlfriend. 

And yet. 

Jess had always sort of known that Nick did best with a firm guiding hand. Even before they started sleeping together, she knew that Nick was the kind of person who needed boundaries and expectations, and that if you didn’t push him then he would push himself, and not in a good way. She thought that was the reason he stayed so long with Caroline, even when it was so clearly a toxic relationship. She told him what to do, and he liked that. Even when it wasn’t what he wanted or needed. 

So it’s _kind of_ an accident the first time it happens. 

They were fucking. Nick was on his back, Jess straddling his thighs with her hands planted firmly on his shoulders for balance. She was moving in a lazy, sedate pace. Could feel her orgasm building in a warm haze from the base of her spine. 

Nick’s hands were on her hips, not guiding her or setting the pace. Just resting there, stroking her skin. He brought his hands up, skimming over her stomach and coming to rest on her breasts. He cupped the tops, and Jess knew if he got his hands on her nipples it was going to make her come. 

“No,” she said firmly. 

Nick looked up at her, shocked. 

“Hands on my hips,” she said. 

Immediately, he pulled his hands away, settling them firmly back down around her. He was squeezing her tight, like if he let go for a second he would forget what she said. She stared down at him as she worked them both towards orgasm. 

It wasn’t until she came, gasping wetly and clenching down around him in a full body shudder that she said, “Okay,” and looked him in the eyes. 

He shifted his grip and bucked up underneath her frantically for a half a moment before he came, spent. 

After, when Jess thought about it, she felt a thrill go up her spine at the way Nick had lain there and done what she said. How he’d seemed to go boneless under her direction, happy and compliant and loose limbed.

It got Jess hot, if she was being completely honest with herself. And while there were a lot of things in her life that she wasn’t honest about, when it came to her sexual activity that was one area where she was entirely open. 

So. Bossing Nick around in bed got her hot. It wasn’t entirely surprising when she thought about it, because she liked bossing him around out of bed. And the way he just _listened_ and did what she said? Yeah, that was doing it for her. It was doing it for her real good. 

“You should eat me out,” she said, the next time they were in bed together. 

She was lying half on his chest, her forearms pressing him down into the mattress while they kissed lazily. 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Alright.” 

Jess never had a problem getting Nick to perform oral sex. She wasn’t sure his exact feelings on it, because Nick and feelings was still something the two of them were working on, but he’d never once hesitated or acted like eating her out was something through which he suffered silently (plus the idea of Nick bearing anything _silently_ was laughable in of itself). Still, the way he just relaxed underneath her, the way he sighed--she was already pretty revved up from the kissing, but. 

She hurried out of her panties, and crawled up the bed until her legs were bracketing his head. The first touch of his tongue against her skin has Jess grinding down hot and dirty on his face. Nick didn’t seem to mind, his hands slide up from her knees, over her thighs and around to grip her back. He held her up as he ate her out sloppily, and Jess pitched forward bracing herself against the wall. 

“Yeah,” she gasped. “Harder,” she told him. “Faster.” 

Under her careful and deliberate direction, Nick got Jess off with his mouth while she circled her hips against his face. 

She slumped to the side, afterward, careful not to kick him or tangle their limbs. She grinned. “Good,” she told him. “That was good.” 

There was a quiet, peaceful expression on Nick’s face. She pulled him on top of her, let him rub against her while she whispered disgusting, dirty directions in his ear. 

She knew, obviously Jess knew that they should probably talk about these things. She’d been with enough people who wanted to do weird and gross things to her body to know that you didn’t just do things to people or on people or near people without talking to them about it, or at least telling them what was going on. 

It was just every time she opened her mouth to try and have an adult conversation about it she remembered how much of a child Nick was. Okay, _fine_ , she chickened out. Maybe they were both children. She thought about how many people told her over the years, “if you can’t talk about it, you probably shouldn’t be doing it,” and yet here she was. 

Shoving Nick down onto her bed and telling him precisely how to get her off with his fingers, or his mouth or his dick. 

It doesn’t get to be a problem until it started to spill out of the bedroom. Jess has always been bossy. She has always been bossy and overbearing with everyone, and people usually just know that they can ignore her or do whatever the fuck they want. 

One day, Jess said, “Nick, take out the trash,” and he jumped to his feet and was out the door before anyone could really register what happened. 

Winston and Schmidt stared at her in stunned disbelief. 

“What just happened?” Schmidt asked. 

Jess looked at the vacated spot on the couch. When she raised her head she saw Winston doing the same thing, while Schmidt’s head was swinging back and forth frantically between the couch and the loft door. 

“I’m not sure,” she said. 

Before any of them had a chance to say anything else, Nick burst back into the loft, slightly breathless. He sat back down on the couch, his breathing heavy. 

“What?” he said, when he realised they were all staring at him. 

Schmidt walked off in a huff. Winston shrugged. Jess snuggled close under his arm. Nick reached for the remote. 

Clearly, they had to talk about it. Jess knew it. Winston and Schmidt clearly knew something, even if they didn’t know the actual specifics (thank _god_ ). As to whether or not Nick realised anything was up between them… Jess wasn’t sure. 

“Get on your back,” Jess said, later that night. “I wanna ride you.” 

Nick rolled over hastily to comply. 

It wasn’t until they were both naked and writhing against each other that Jess remembered her earlier resolve to talk about it. 

“Wait,” she said, gasping as Nick hit a particularly deep spot inside her. 

He stilled immediately. 

“Do you think we need to talk about the way I keep ordering you around?” she asked. 

He stared up at her incredulously. “Now?” 

She nodded. 

“I don’t think now’s the best time,” he said, voice grumpy. His hips stuttered up against her and she groaned. 

“No,” she said. “No stop. Don’t move.” 

He held his body perfectly still. 

“See,” she said, and smacked his chest. “This is what I’m talking about, Nick! You’re just listening to me.” 

He grit his teeth. “Are you seriously complaining about me doing what you tell me to do _while we are fucking_?” The last part came out strangled, sounding a bit crazy. 

She nodded. “Well, yeah. I mean, do you even like it?” she asked. 

He threw his head back and groaned. 

Jess was momentarily distracted by the long line of his throat. There was a bead of sweat traveling down towards his clavicle, and she wanted to lean down and lick it off. Instead, she brushed it away gently with her fingers. He shuddered underneath her. 

“Yes,” he bit out. “I like it.” He gestured to where their bodies met. “Obviously.” 

“And…” she trailed off, uncertain. “Do you want to keep doing it? Do you want me to keep telling you want to do in bed?” she asked. 

“Can we _please_ talk about this later?” he asked, shifting his hips a little. 

“No,” she said sternly, pressing down on his shoulders.

He groaned and jerked underneath her. 

“Don’t,” she said. “Do not come.” 

He looked up at the ceiling. Jess didn’t know if he was gathering his thoughts or trying not to spill his load or what. She was starting to feel nervous, but he still felt so good underneath her, and he was still obeying her order not to move, and she couldn’t help it, she was really turned on. 

“Answer me,” she said. 

“Yes!” he said. “God, yes, Jess, _please_.” 

It wasn’t enough. Not by a long shot. They still had a lot they needed to talk about. Rules and boundaries they needed to set, but god, he felt good. 

“Okay,” she said. “Okay.” She leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth. “You can move,” she told him. “But you’re still not allowed to come. Not until I say.” 

He groaned, and his hips shot up against hers. She planted her palms on his sweaty shoulders, bracing herself. 

He thrust up into her, and she groaned. “Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, Nick, you feel so good. You’re so good, oh god.” 

She leaned down and kissed his jaw, his neck, across his shoulders. His hands shifted along her back, over her ass and thighs. He was touching her everywhere. 

“Are you gonna come?” he asked. “Oh god, Jess please tell me you’re close, I wanna come so bad, please, please…” he trailed off helplessly. 

She circled her hips against hers, feeling the orgasm building inside her. “Yeah, you can hold off,” she told him. “You’re being so good, I know you can do it, move Nick, harder, you’re so good, god, make me come.” 

He thrust up helplessly, and she moved her hand between their bodies, drawing quick circles around her clit until she felt herself coming. The shock of it rushing through her entire body until she was a boneless heap on top of him. 

“Jess,” he pleaded a moment later. “Please.” 

She bit his jaw. “Yeah,” she said. “You were good. You can come now.” 

He gasped wetly, thrusting several times before exhaling heavily. His arms came up around her, and they lay together for a long time. Jess listened to their harsh breaths in the otherwise quiet room. 

She slid off him. “Are we okay?” she asked. 

He grinned at her, and leaned down to kiss her nose. “You’re a pain in my ass, and your timing’s for shit,” he said. 

“Yeah.” 

“But we’re okay,” he said, and wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders. 

“Yeah,” she said, dozing off before she could think of what to say next. They could talk about it more in the morning, she decided.


End file.
